I Told You I Can Take Care of Myself
by Anim8lover
Summary: What happens if Kushina sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto? What if Minato lived? What happens if Naruto is blind? Will he be a ordinary civilian or will he become a ninja? Read to find out. No real pairing hinted sasunaru and protective kakanaru. Contains element bending like the Avatar: The Legend of Aang and the idea of Toph's ability to see with her feet for Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**New Fanfiction.**

**Warning: The storyline of Naruto has and will been altered.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do not own any of the ideas based on Avatar: The legend of Aang. Enjoy.**

* * *

**I Told You I Can Take Care of Myself**

Konoha 10th October

Forest somewhere

''It's going to be okay, Kushina-chan. I'll seal the Kyuubi in Naruto and you can live a happy life with him for me.'' smiled Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

Kushina glared at Minato ''Don't even think of it, Minato Namikaze, I'll do the seal and you take care of Naruto! I'm dying anyway''. she said, in a determined tone.

Minato looked at Kushina and sighed ''After some rest you will be fine anyway **I **must do this, it's my duty as the Hokage.''

Kushina sighed and whispered ''You've left me no choice, Minato.'' just as Minato was about to do the Sealing Jutsu, Kushina hit a nerve point at the back of his neck causing Minato to fall to the ground. Giving Kushina the opportunity to perform the Sealing Jutsu, this caused her to die. On their new born baby, Naruto, was a seal on his stomach.

A few hours later

Minato woke up in a hospital room, to the noise of a baby crying and someone's voice soothing the child, or was trying to sooth the child.

Minato sat up and looked around, finding the source of the crying was from his baby who was being held by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.

''Sandaime, what's going on? What happened to the Kyuubi?'' Minato questioned, walking to the Sandaime to take Naruto into his arms.

''You, as you must have noticed by now, are in the Konoha Hospital and the Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto. When Kakashi and I got to your location we found you conscious and Kushina, I am sad to say, dead. I believe she performed the sealing, however to only people with knowledge of Naruto being the Kyuubi's new container is Kakashi and I.'' the Sandaime replied.

Minato was rocking Naruto to put him to sleep ''So, Kushina-chan is dead. All I've got now is Naruto. Although, I'm getting to feeling there is something else you not telling me.'' Minato finished, with a glower.

The old man sighed and nodded ''Yes, there is something else, regarding Naruto that I have to inform you of.''

Minato gave all his attention to what Sarutobi had to say.

''Naruto is blind.''

Upon hearing that, Minato's world stopped.

* * *

**I apologise for any speeling or grammar mistakes, my spell and grammar check insn't working for some reason.**

**As stated and warned at the beginning A/N, I have changed some of the Naruto storyline. If you do not like it, PLEASE PLEASE review or PM me to let me know.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, it helps the story continue for those who like it.**


	2. Sorry not a chapter

**Sorry this isn't a chapter.**

**For those who like this story, I apologise. I'm not stopping the fanfic, it's on temporary hold.**

**For my school exams are coming up, so I can't update ANY of my stories until they're over.**

**However, those who really like this story, please PM me or review this story for any ideas, because I might need some inspiration for the plot.**

**Thanks and Sorry,**

** Anim8lover**


	3. Chapter 2 (I'm BACK!)

**HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL LLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm backXD Did ya miss me? Thank you to those who wished me luck on my exam:) They really helped:)**

**Sorry it's taken so long but here's chapter two.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**I Told You I Can Take Care of Myself**

**Chapter two**

''Pardon? Could you say that again? I think I heard you wrong.'' Minato asked, with disbelief.

Sarutobi sighed ''Naruto is blind. From what the nurse said, who checked on Naruto, both of the lenses in Naruto's eyes are not working and even if he had surgery, it wouldn't change anything.''

Minato stared into space for a minute or so before saying ''All that counts is that Naruto is alive. That's all I care about, I'll just make sure he stays away from anything that can hurt him.''

Sarutobi looked at Minato and gave a small smile and told the blonde man to get some more rest.

One year later

''That's it, Naru! Come this way!'' encouraged Minato.

One year old Naruto was starting to walk all by himself. Despite the fact he is blind Naruto was walking, listening for the voice of his father.

Taking tiny steps, Naruto slowly made his way towards Minato, who was starting to cry with happiness.

''Yes, Naruto! Follow Papa's voice. That's it slow steps!'' Minato encouraged more, feeling so proud that his blind, one year old son was walking towards him.

When Naruto finally reached his father, he was hoisted into the air and hugged tightly by Minato, now heavily crying with joy.

Holding Naruto close, Minato cried ''Well done, Naruto! I'm so proud of you! You've managed to walk all by yourself!''

Naruto, hearing his father was happy, hugged him back and started to giggle, quite proud of himself for making his dad proud.

Four years later (Naruto aged 5)

Naruto was in the garden when he noticed something. Since he is blind, Naruto always saw nothing but darkness. However, this time was different, each step he took Naruto started to see the outlining of objects, such as the gate Minato had build around his house to keep Naruto safe and the trees in the garden were almost all cut down.

For five years Minato has been the most over-protective and paranoid father the planet/village has ever been. Naruto liked his papa being concerned for him but even ever cheery, 5 year old, Naruto had his limits. The older blonde always monitored everything Naruto did and almost never let him go outside.

_'I wonder if I begged Papa enough, would he let me become a ninja like him'_ Naruto thought.

_**'Kit, if you want me to be honest, then no I highly doubt it. Oh, and Naruto I think it would be best if you didn't tell Minato you can talk to me, he would probably rant for a day or two.' **_the Kyuubi replied to the young blonde, who rolled his eyes.

'_Why is he always like this?!' _ Naruto pouted. Naruto sat on the ground thinking. He was so deep in thought that it startled him when he heard a loud yell.

"Heads up!" someone yelled. Naruto had no time to react when a bouncy ball hit him in the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," A child said, approaching the gate. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Naruto replied, he turned around with the ball in his hands to give it back to the child, looking up but being blind meant he couldn't make proper eye contact.

The child frowned at Naruto ''Hey, could you look at my face! That's pretty rude!'' starting to get angry, the kid snatched his ball from Naruto's hands and ran off shouting 'lazy eyes!' at Naruto.

Looking down, Naruto started to cry ''It's not like I want to be like this.'' he whispered, sadly.

Turning, Naruto walked back into the house to find his dad, who was in his (Minato's) room reading some scrolls. Minato looked up from his scroll, seeing his son crying.

"Naruto?!" Minato set his things down, opening his arms, letting the small boy cry on his shoulder.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Minato frantically asked.

"No...nothing." Naruto cried. _Why me_...

* * *

**I know it's a sad chapter but hopefully the next one won't be.**

**Apologises for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**I give my thanks to those who reviewed/PMed ideas to me and to The Un-wanted Angel for helping me with the chapter itself.**

**Please review and thanks for readingXD**


End file.
